Wiedersehensfreude
by Berendis
Summary: Der Abend nach seiner Rückkehr... der vieles veränderte. Slash SSRL


_Disclaimer:_ Nüx meins ausser der Idee...

_Warnung:_ PWP (na ja...), Lime

_Rating: _R

_A/N:_ Okay, nix Kluges. Wie könnte es das auch sein, schliesslich kommt es von mir. Es war wirklich nicht mehr als eine undeutliche Idee, die sich dann schliesslich zu 16 Drabbles entwickelt hat (16! – Merlin, ich bin doch blöde...). Wünsch euch viel Spass – oder nicht...

Ach ja, da mir gesagt wurde, dass die einzelnen Teile ziemlich verwirrend sind, hab ich jetzt Zeichen gesetzt:  
/Teil/ Severus' POV  
-Teil- Remus' POV  
Einfach immer abwechselnd...

**Wiedersehensfreude (ähäm XD) **

/„Du warst lange weg."  
Er sah nicht von seinem Pergament auf.  
„Ich hatte Aufträge zu erledigen", antwortete er abweisend. Der andere machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Und?", fragte der Eindringling, „wie ist es gelaufen?"  
„Geh und lies dir die Berichte durch", antwortete er, zusehendes genervt.  
„Das, was ich wissen will, steht nicht in diesen Berichten", antwortete der andere, machte noch einen Schritt. „Was war mit dir?"  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", gab er kühl zurück.  
„Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht...", sagte der andere leise.  
„Natürlich", sagte er zynisch und griff nach einer Feder. „Ausgerechnet du."/

-„Ja, ausgerechnet ich." Ihm war unheimlich zumute, wenn er an das dachte, was er an diesem Abend vorhatte. Der andere war schliesslich stur genug und zeigte ihm jetzt wie immer die kalte Schulter. Aber nun war der Tag gekommen, an dem er es durchziehen wollte...  
„Und das soll ich dir glauben? Ausgerechnet dir?", fragte der andere, verletzte ihn damit, wie üblich. Aber er war es sich mittlerweile gewohnt...  
Noch ein Schritt trennte sie. Ein einziger Schritt, dann konnte er den anderen berühren. Innerlich straffte er sich, bereitete sich darauf vor. Etwas in ihm sträubte sich. Doch dann tat er es...-

/Er schrak zusammen, als er die Arme spürte, die sich um seine Brust schlangen. Die Wärme des anderen war ungewohnt, aber... irgendwie beruhigend. Für einen Moment war er versucht seine Maske fallen zu lassen, doch dann fasste er sich.  
„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da tust?", fauchte er, versuchte sich loszumachen. Doch der andere hielt ihn fest.  
„Nun, ich halte dich fest, auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich hinterher umbringst. Aber das ist es wert..."  
Ihm entging das leise Zittern in der Stimme des anderen nicht. Dennoch, er vergass es, als heisse Lippen sich auf seine Haut senkten.../

-Er hatte es getan. Hatte es wirklich gewagt, und der andere hatte ihn nicht weggestossen.  
Immer wieder ging ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf, während er neugierig die Haut im Nacken des anderen erkundete.  
„Nicht... lass... das..."  
Der Protest war schwach, ermutigte ihn, ein Stückchen weiter zu gehen. Es zu wagen, die obersten Knöpfe der schwarzen Robe zu öffnen, in der Hoffnung, darunter noch ein Stückchen süsse Haut freizulegen.  
Der andere keuchte auf, als seine kühlen Finger auf die erhitzte Haut trafen. Er spürte, wie der andere erschauerte, sich unwillkürlich mehr in die Umarmung drängte. Er liess es wirklich zu...-

/Er hatte schon lange aufgehört sich zu fragen, was der andere eigentlich tat, liess alles willenlos über sich ergehen. Begann, Gefallen daran zu finden...  
Er schob es auf seinen Körper, der schon so lange nicht mehr auf seine Kosten gekommen war, dann ergab er sich vollkommen. Schloss die Augen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein leiser Seufzer seinen Lippen entkam, als eine vorwitzige Hand über seinen Brustkorb streichelte.  
Tastete nach der anderen Hand, umklammerte die schlanken Finger wie ein Ertrinkender, als er sie fand. Er spürte, wie der andere an seiner Haut lächelte und ihn dann sanft zu sich umdrehte./

-Er hätte nie erwartet, dass der andere es zulassen würde. Hatte sich nur für einen kurzen Moment die Erfüllung eines kleinen Gedankens gewünscht, nie erhofft, der ganze würde Traum in Erfüllung gehen.  
Er hatte geglaubt zu wissen, wie der andere reagieren würde... aber er hatte sich geirrt, und er wusste von nichts, was ihn mehr erfreut hätte.  
Er hielt in seinen Liebkosungen inne und betrachtete das Gesicht des anderen. Die Augen waren geschlossen, der zynische Zug um den Mund verschwunden.  
War dem anderen schon jemals gesagt worden, wie schön er war? Wohl nicht...  
Aber er würde es tun... immer wieder...-

/Es tat gut, sich einmal fallen zu lassen, auch wenn eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf ihm ständig sagte, dass er damit all seine Verteidigungen leichtfertig preisgab. Aber es war so lange her, seit ihn das letzte Mal jemand im Arm gehalten hatte... seit jemand nur für ihn da gewesen war. Er hatte es vermisst...  
Der andere schmeckte unendlich süss und er gewährte der fremden Zunge bereitwillig Einlass.  
Gefühle brachen über ihn herein, Gefühle, die er vergessen geglaubt hatte. Es war so lange her, seit er das letzte Mal so gefühlt hatte... er war dem anderen dankbar für diese Empfindungen./

-Er war glücklich, in genau diesem Moment, als er spürte, wie der andere sich suchend in seine Umarmung drängte. Merlin wusste, er würde dem anderen alles geben, was dieser suchte... und wenn er dafür bis ans Ende der Welt gehen musste. Das war es wert.  
Er wusste nicht, wie sie im breiten Bett des anderen gelandet waren, doch es war auch nicht wichtig.  
Es zählten nur die gierigen und dennoch so sanften Zärtlichkeiten.  
Es zählten nur Sehnsucht und Verlangen, und diese unendlich grosse Liebe, die sein Herz verglühen liess.  
Es zählte nur das Glück, die Unglaublichkeit dieses Moments des Zusammenseins...-

/Er dachte nicht mehr nach, hatte die Führung vollkommen seinem Körper übergeben, der so sehr nach den Berührungen des anderen schrie. Und er genoss, genoss jeden Hauch des anderen auf seiner eigenen Haut, genoss das leise Aufstöhnen seines Partners, wenn er ihn berührte.  
Es gab keine Fragen, keine Unsicherheiten mehr. Nur das brennende Verlangen nach mehr, die verzweifelte Suche nach Nähe, Wärme...  
Er spürte die Zunge des anderen, wie sie in Gebiete wanderte, von denen er nicht mehr gewusst hatte, dass sie so empfindlich, verletzlich waren. Und nun liess er alle Fäden aus der Hand, übergab sich vollkommen dem anderen.../

-Er lächelte unwillkürlich, als er bemerkte, dass der andere vollkommen losgelassen hatte. Wurde mutiger, neckender, trieb den anderen beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Entlockte ihm süsse Laute, die er nie aus dessen Mund erwartet hätte...  
Er brauchte den anderen nicht zu fragen, ob er es wirklich so sehr wollte wie er selbst. Diese Augen sagten es ihm, Augen so voller Lust und Verlangen, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte...  
Augen, die jenem gehörten, der ihm schlaflose Nächte bereitet hatte und nun dalag und sich ihm vollkommen hingab... die Erfüllung seiner grössten, geheimsten Träume, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte...-

/Noch nie war ihm so heiss gewesen, noch nie hatte er sich so... gut gefühlt. Es sollte nie wieder aufhören...  
Das leise Keuchen des anderen im Ohr, ergab er sich den Wellen der Lust, die ihn umfingen und stetig dem Höhepunkt entgegentrugen, berührte für einen wunderbaren Moment den dunklen Sternenhimmel und fiel dann in einen bodenlosen Abgrund, der ihn verschlang, ihn nicht mehr hergeben wollte.  
Bis ein paar starke Arme ihn auffingen, eine zärtliche Hand ihm eine Strähne verschwitztes Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. Und sich dann ein erhitzter Körper an ihn schmiegte, ihn die aufkommenden Fragen wieder vergessen liess.../

-Erschöpft barg er sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des anderen, atmete geniesserisch dessen Geruch ein. Er war sich sicher, er würde diese Nacht nie vergessen... sie würde in seinem Gedächtnis immer als die schönste aller verbleiben, diese eine Nacht in den Armen dessen, den er über alles liebte.  
Er lächelte sanft, als er spürte, wie ein paar schlanke Finger zart über seinen Rücken strichen. Eine winzige Geste, die ihm doch zeigte, dass es jetzt nicht einfach vorbei war... dass es nicht vorbeisein konnte.  
Nein, solch unendliche Hingabe und Zärtlichkeit konnten nicht einfach wieder vergessen gemacht werden. Sie blieben für immer...-

/Er war verwirrt, als er erwachte. Woher kam der Arm, der sich besitzergreifend um ihn geschlungen hatte? Wem gehörten die braunen Haare, die sanft sein Gesicht kitzelten?  
Und dann erinnerte er sich... an die vergangene Nacht, in der er alles aufgegeben hatte, sich schutzlos in die Hände des anderen begeben hatte.  
Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Gesicht des anderen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag darauf. Ob der andere wusste, was diese Nacht bedeutete? Ob der andere wusste, dass nun in seinen Händen eine Seele lag, eine Seele, die zerbrechlicher war als feinstes Glas?  
Nein, woher denn... woher sollte der andere dies wissen.../

-Er glaubte sich noch immer in einem Traum gefangen, als er die Augen öffnete und direkt ins Gesicht des anderen sah. Aber der ernste Ausdruck, das verletzliche Funkeln waren kein Traum. Sie waren Realität...  
„Guten Morgen", flüsterte er, richtete sich leicht auf. „Gut geschlafen."  
Ein Nicken war die einzige Antwort, dann stand der andere auf, so als hätte er nur auf das Erwachen seines Partners gewartet.  
Er war verwirrt. Was war los? Warum war der andere nun wieder so ernst, abweisend, verletzend...  
Und dann begriff er. Begriff, dass die letzte Nacht eine viel grössere Bedeutung hatte, als er geglaubt hatte...-

/Stumm stand er an einem Fenster und starrte hinaus. Dachte nach.  
„Sag mir...", begann plötzlich der andere, während er sich die Haare trocknete, „...warum bist du wieder so kalt?"  
„Um dich so schnell wie möglich zum Verschwinden zu bringen." Es war eine Lüge...  
Wie am Abend zuvor schlangen sich die Arme des anderen um seinen Oberkörper, doch diesmal liess er die Umarmung nicht zu. Wenigstens sein Gesicht wollte er wahren, wenn der andere ging und ihn alleine zurückliess.  
„Willst du wirklich, dass ich gehe?"  
Nein, niemals... er wollte den anderen nicht gehen lassen. Doch seine Worte sprachen eine andere Sprache.../

-„Ja", sagte der andere verbissen, und er konnte förmlich den Kampf sehen, den dieser gegen sich selbst focht.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, machte einen Schritt auf den anderen zu.  
„Hör mal..."  
„Geh!", fauchte der andere, kalt wie immer, doch in seiner Maske klafften Risse.  
Er konnte dahinter sehen, sah die Zweifel des anderen, die mit der Sehnsucht nach Wärme kämpfte und stetig an Boden verlor.  
„Geh..."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wirklich willst, Severus...", flüsterte er und zog den anderen abermals in eine Umarmung. Der andere schwieg, liess sich fallen.  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht, Remus", antwortete er schliesslich leise.-

--Fin--

_A/N:_ Okay, ich geb's zu. Ich hab die FF versaut... krieg ich trotzdem ein Review? lieb guck


End file.
